OTRA VEZ
by isamay
Summary: Hermione engaña otra vez a Draco..¿él sera capaz de perdonarla?...su orgullo se lo permitira?. Los momentos se presentan muchas veces, pero hay que saber aprovecharlos en su debido tiempo.


**Dismaclair:** estos personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling yo sólo escribo para entretenerme un ratito … jejeej

**Recomendaciones**: para leer este FF seria bueno que mientras leen .. .escucharan la canción de MDO (otra vez) de fondo…..ah y disculpas por si hay horrores ortográficos.

OTRA VEZ 

_**No, no, no**_

_**Otra vez sufriendo no!**_

_**Ya perdí la dignidad**_

_**He vuelto a caer en tu engaño**_

_**Y te juro que me hace daño**_

Caminaba ansiosa y angustiada por los pasillos con dirección a las mazmorras, su corazón latía fuerte y rápido, estaba asustada, tenía que hablar con él, lo había buscado por todo el colegio, sus esperanzas se agotaban, ¿que haría sin él? ¿Porque tenia que suceder de esa manera, eran preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza. Todo marchaba a la perfección y de repente todo se deshizo, Alan había sido la tormenta que paso por su perfecta y tranquila vida. Se había encargado de destruir todo lo que ella había construido con sacrificio y amor.

_**Flash back**_

_-Hermione necesito decirte algo muy importante – la intercepto, haciendo que se detuviera. _

_- claro dime... para eso estoy... para escuchar a mi amigos… tienes que agradecer que yo si se escuchar, porque hay personas que hablan y hablan sin dejar que la otra persona hable, y pueda expresar sus problemas, en cambio yo si sé escuchar, sé que cuando una persona necesita ser escuchado, lo únic…- fue callada de súbito con un beso tímido, pero intenso, Alan no podía seguir guardando sus sentimientos, postergando como siempre , debido a Hermione nunca le había escuchado, porque escuchar, era una de las cualidades de la que carecía. El beso termino, Hermione no había respondido a su beso como él hubiera querido, no había movido un solo músculo, estaba atónita, seguía paralizada, cuando Alan dejo de besarla, se aparto viendo los ojos miel de la castaña, con incertidumbre, ¿Y ahora que pasaría? Ella no sabia como reaccionar, eso si le había tomado de sorpresa._

_- te amo _

_- ¿Qué? – preguntó aún en estado de shock _

_- que te amo _

_-¡que? _

_- TE AMO...te amo desde la primera ves que te vi... te amo desde el instante en que me dijiste hola y me dedicaste esa maravillosa y calida sonrisa que sólo tú posees…te amo _

_- no... no.. tú no puedes amarme _

_- ¿Porqué? – Preguntó incrédulo – ¿porque me dices eso?... claro que puedo amarte... eres la chica mas linda e inteligente y la más maravillosa….la que supo conquistar mi corazón... tú eres capaz de…_

_- no… no… no sigas por favor… -suplico Hermione- esto no puede ser... yo... no puedo….yo no puedo amarte... yo no te amo….yo no puedo enamorarme….porque? porque?... soy atea y no creo en el amor …. _

_Alan levanto una ceja, no comprendía lo que la pobre castaña trata de decirle, lo que si podía apreciar era que ella estaba muy nerviosa y asustada _

_**.-.-.-.Fin del flash back.-.-.-.-.**_

_**No, no, no**_

_**No te guardare rencor**_

_**Aunque siento un gran dolor**_

**_Ya te ví con otra persona_**

_**Y mi alma no te lo perdona**_

- ¡Draco espera!.. ¡Tenemos que hablar!

- Zabini…dile a "ESA"- dijo Draco con ira- que no pienso volver a dirigirle ni siquiera una silaba

- ¡Deja que te explique!

_**Vete tranquila seguro te voy a olvidar**_

_**Y cuando el llanto me quiera ganar**_

_**Te juro que voy a gritar**_

_**Otra vez**_

_**Me dejas en ana vivido**_

_**Por qué? si esto ya lo había vivido**_

- De acuerdo! Será un placer!...Hermione dice draco que no te va ha volver a dirigir ni siquiera una silaba – intervino Zabini.

- cierra la boca Blaise... Que el asunto no es contigo

- Bueno deja que te informe… sobre la situación en la que te encuentras... Draco cuando dice que no volverá ha hablar contigo es porque así lo hará ... pero como significaste "algo" – la ultima frase lo dijo en un tono de burla que a Hermione le molesto bastante-… te permite que te dirijas a él por medio de mi …soy "su porta voz" .. .. Y yo como siempre apoyando a mi mejor amigo… acepto con gusto ser "su porta voz o hacer de mediador"... entonces cualquier cosa que quieras decirle a Draco me lo dices a mi ¿estamos? ¿Captas?

- NOO!...Largo! Esto no te concierne... Draco por favor escúchame no es lo que piensas… deja que te explique, no ocurrió…

Draco murmuro algo al oído de Zabini.

- Dice Draco que es mejor que te quites de la puerta porque... esta tan furioso que es capaz de lanzarte una maldición imperdonable.

Hermione lo había interceptado en la puerta de entrada a la sala de slytherin, así que se interponía en su ingreso.

-¿es que acaso no entiendes? – Pregunto desesperada - ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

- draco… la sabelotodo dice: ¿es que acaso no entiendes? ¿Acaso no confías en mi?.. Digo en ella? .. Bueno tú entiendes. – Blaise sonrió burlón esta situación le divertía mucho.

**_Será?_**

_**Que estaba escrito en mi destino**_

_**El Tenerte y perderte después**_

**_Otra vez!_**

- Blaise dile a la sangre sucia que…yo si entendí su mensaje! Y es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo…sacarla de mi vida! … y No! no confió en ella…que jamás confié en ella!

_**Me dejas tan enamorado**_

_**Porque?**_

_**Sigo viviendo en el pasado**_

_**Será!**_

_**Que a tu recuerdo estoy atado**_

_**Y si vuelves te vuelvo a querer**_

_**Otra vez**_

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchado, hacia mucho tiempo que no la llamada de esa manera, la voz del rubio era gélida, dura, de sus ojos grises emanaba odio y furia, él era más terco y orgulloso de lo que pensaba, jamás la perdonaría. Sus esperanzas se desvanecían como el humo en el aire. Blaise miro a Hermione y se dirigió a ella.

- dice Draco... que él si entendió tú mensaje y es precisamente lo que esta haciendo… sacarte de su vida! Y no confía en ti y que jamás confió….

_**Llevare en la espalda una canción**_

_**Y en el pecho un gran dolor**_

_**Después de lo que yo te he dado **_

_**ya no te quiero a mi lado**_

- escuche perfectamente Blaise!.. No soy sorda….Draco por favor no seas infantil! Dile a zabini que nos deje solos, esto no le incumbe por favor dile que se vaya! – grito furiosa no le hacia gracia tener a zabini como mediador.

- Draco…granger dice que me digas a mí que los dejes solos, que esto no me incumbe y dice que me digas que me vaya…

- cierra la boca! Zabini... Maldita sea! ¿Acaso no entiendes que esto no te concierne Blaise?

- oh! Si ya entendí... pero la que no entiende aquí eres tú…él no hablara contigo… agradece que "YO" estoy aquí para hacer llegar a los oídos de Draco lo que tienes que decir… y como dije anteriormente hacer de mediador lo hago con muchísimo gusto.

- diablos! Esto no puede estar pasándome! Y justo hoy! – murmuro por lo bajo hermione

- Granger dice, diablos! Esto no puede estar pasándome! Y justo hoy! – repitió Zabini para malfoy.

- basta deja de hacer esto Blaise ya me canse! Sólo cierra la boca maldito entrometido! Cierra la boca y largo de aquí si no lo haces Ginny se enterara que en la última salida a Hotwsmwd estuviste ligando con Cindy banks.

- no... Espera granger-pidió asustado- ... no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte

- créeme lo haré… y no me arrepentiré!

- serias capaz de arruinar mi magnifico noviazgo, mi maravillosa relación?

- por su puesto que si – dijo sin dudar – que mas da... si la mía termino porque me tendría que importarme la de los demás.

- de acuerdo tu ganas…- Blaise levantó las manos y giro sobre sus talones y camino hacia una de las estatuas que había cerca de la entrada de la casa de slytherin. Se sentó a los pies de una enorme gárgola que extendía sus alas, como preparada para alzar el vuelo.

_**Vete tranquila seguro te voy a olvidar**_

_**Y cuando el llanto me quiere ganar**_

_**Te juro que voy a gritar**_

_**Otra vez**_

_**Me dejas en la ana vivido**_

_**Porque**_

_**Si esto ya lo había vivido**_

_**Será que estaba escrito en mi destino**_

_**El Tenerte y perderte después**_

Draco recordó la escena donde Alan y Hermione se besaban y volvió a sentir la ira correr por sus venas como hace dos horas , cuando vio a su novia besándose con el prefecto de la casa de Ravenclaw, Alan, un muchacho de pelo castaño, ojos celestes, alto, de buen porte, pertenecía a una familia de magos bastante influyente y adinerada. La familia "Laurens" eran enemigos declarados de la familia Malfoy, el odio entre ambas familias remontaban hasta sus ancestros, el resentimiento entre amabas familias era enorme.

- Draco por favor mírame a los ojos!

Draco no respondió, miraba el cielo oscuro, un manto lleno de lucecitas que brillaban sin cesar.

- mírame! – lo zarandeó para obligarlo a que la mirara -…¿enserio me crees capaz de engañarte?

Draco seguía mirando hacia un lado, ignorando a la castaña que lo zarandeaba de sus brazos.

- no me hagas esto! – suplicaba Hermione – no me saques de tu vida!...-Hermione suspiro profundo, tomo aire y volvió a preguntar-….¿porque no quieres hablar conmigo?

_**Otra vez**_

_**Me dejas tan enamorado**_

_**Porque**_

_**Sigo viviendo en el pasado**_

_**Será**_

_**Que a tu recuerdo estoy atado**_

_**Y si vuelves te vuelvo a querer**_

El rubio miro el suelo sucio como si fuera la cosa más interesante del universo, ignorando a la castaña de ojos color miel, de los que amenazaban salir lágrimas que eran reprimidas por la chica.

_**.-.-.-Flash back.-.-**_

- hey! "Sangre sucia"!

- que diablos quieres Malfoy!

-hablar contigo….

-a mi no me interesa hablar contigo! Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo contigo! Hazle un favor a la humanidad y muérete malfoy!...

- pero yo "SI" quiero hablar contigo y vas a escucharme quieras o no! – la sujeto de una de sus manos porque la castaña estaba a punto de irse.

- suéltame!

- porque ¿besaste al idiota de Antuan?

- ¿porque?

-si ¿Por qué?

- porque se me antojo! Y punto! No tengo porque darte explicaciones tú y yo no somos nada!

- como que nada! TU ERES MI NOVIA…! ERES MIA! Y de nadie más.

- ¿tú novia? – Pregunto incrédula – tú jamás me has pedido que sea tu novia.

- …yo…pensé que ….no era necesario… es mas que obvio tu eres mía...me perteneces…que eso te quede claro!

- yo no soy un objeto que te pueda pertenecer "sangre limpia"-ironizó-…ahora déjame en paz no quiero volver a verte mientras viva!... esto se acabo!.. Esta relación "rara" de encuentros! Ya no va más!... yo no quiero que mi vida amorosa se resuma a sólo cinco minutos de tú tiempo…y el resto de tu tiempo se los das a las demás… a mi no me gusta compartir Malfoy!...estoy cansada de verte besando con esas tontas que se te ofrecen, y aceptan cualquier migaja que puedas darles, el lunes fue Melany de Ravenclaw, el martes fue Chrity también de Ravenclaw, el miércoles fue Susan la prefecta de Ravenclaw, y dicen que las de esa casa son inteligentes! el jueves Magie de Huffenpuff, el viernes la estupida de Parkinson! y hoy Ginny mi mejor amiga!...con que moral vienes a reclamarme por un beso?... pero tu en cambio ¿puedes besar a la que se te de la gana y yo no?...adiós Malfoy….yo no quiero migajas….te quiero fuera de mi vida!

-no me hagas esto! – Suplico Draco- no me saques de tu vida! ………..…Te amo.

Hermione que ya había emprendido su camino en dirección a la biblioteca, pero lo que escuchó la detuvo en seco. Se dio la vuelta y miro al rubio que se encontraba parado mirando el suelo.

- que dijiste? – pregunto Hermione con esperanza.

- eh… nada

- repite lo que dijiste!

- no me saques de tu vida! – respondió burlón

- no….eso no…

- no me hagas esto! – continuó Draco haciéndose el desentendido.

-noo… tampoco….vamos repítelo!- insistió Granger.

-………………..- Draco no dijo nada, estaba entretenido mirando los ojos de Hermione, esos ojos color miel que tanto le gustaban, lo miraban expectantes y con ilusión, sonrió por dentro al ver el efecto que podía causar sólo cinco letras, "te Amo", el jamás había utilizado esa palabra, fue raro escucharlo saliendo de sus labios, nunca se vio en la necesidad de decírselo a nadie porque jamás lo había sentido. Pero ahora era distinto, se había enamorado de Hermione Granger, había bajado su vista al suelo, un poco confundido por lo que había dicho, Mientras que él estaba sumergido en su lucha interna si debía o no repetir lo que había dicho, Hermione ya estaba a su lado, se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la boca al rubio, fue un beso tímido y tierno, que fue correspondido inmediatamente, Draco la sujetó fuerte de su cintura como si tuviera miedo que alguien se la arrebatase y continuo besándola apasionadamente.

.-.-.-.fin del flash back.-.-.-.-.

_**Otra vez**_

_**Te vuelvo a llorar por ti**_

_**Yo no tengo que admitir**_

-respóndeme! Enserio piensas que seria capaz de engañarte!

-…………….-

- porque crees que seria de hacer semejante bajeza?

-…………….-

- habla! Responde!

-…………….-

- dime algo! Aunque sea insúltame.- dijo bajando su voz, casi murmurando.

-…………….-

- de acuerdo! Entonces no me volverás a dirigir la palabra ni para insultarme?- preguntó Hermione

-………-

-dime que quieres que haga?

-…………….-

- yo no lo bese, él me beso. Me dijo que me amaba, pero yo le dije que yo jamás podría amarlo….porque era atea y no creía en el amor… -sonrió ante la tontería que se la había ocurrido para no lastimar los sentimientos de Alan, era gracioso y pensó que al rubio también le iba a causar gracia pero no fue así.

-…………….-

-que querías que haga? Que le dijera que eras mi novio…si tu insististe en que eso se mantuviera en secreto que culpa tengo yo? … vamos dime!

-…………….-

Draco seguía en silencio, ese silencio esta acabando con la castaña, le lastimaba saber que él no creía en ella, que jamás lo hizo, entonces quien le aseguraba que los supuestos sentimientos de Draco no fueran mentira, el muchas veces le había dicho que la ama y que era la única persona en la que confiaba ciegamente, pero ahora le había dicho lo contrario, le acaba de decir que jamás confió en ella.

- entonces esto es definitivo?

-……..-

- quieres que desaparezca de tú vida?

-…………….-

- de acuerdo!

Draco levanto la vista del suelo y se digno a mirarla. Ella estaba llorando, él no quería eso, no quería que ella llorara. Le hizo una señal a Zabini para que se acercara, este se acerco y draco le dijo:

- dile a Granger que ya me canse de su teatrito…que

- ¿teatrito? Entonces todo esto es un teatrito! Eres un idiota.! Te odio!

- zabini... puedes decirle que el sentimiento es mutuo! Y que se quite de mi vista ya!

- dice draco que el sentimiento es mutuo!..-repitió Blaise de mala gana, eso ya no era divertido, no se había dado cuenta de la seriedad del asunto, enserio su amigo estaba terminando con Hermione, eso para él era imposible de creerlo, pero era cierto, el noviazgo de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger había llegado a su fin, y él era el único testigo de ese final, ¿acaso podía hacer algo para evitarlo, sabia lo terco y orgulloso que era su amigo, así que todo intento seria en vano, ver a la que había sido su amiga durante esos nueve meses, llorando, hizo una revolución en el corazón dormido del slytherin, él nunca se había preocupado por nadie , pero ver a su nueva amiga así, era algo que no quería, tenia que hacer lago pero que?

- esta bien! te dejare en paz y saldré de tu vida para siempre pero antes quiero que me respondas una pregunta…¿alguna vez me amaste?

- no

– al diablo! Yo me niego a seguir este juego Malfoy! Hermione tiene razón este es un asunto que no me concierne!...silencius!- Blaise se apunto a la garganta y se lanzo el hechizo del silencio.

- y todo el amor que decías sentir?...

- era mentira! Sólo quería divertirme un rato... y tú caíste – dijo el rubio esbozando una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que dibujo en sus labios, le costo mucho, él por dentro estaba destrozado, pero su orgullo pudo más, ese momento la odiaba como jamás había imaginado odiar, la odiaba por amárala, la odia por ser la única dueña de su corazón, la odia por hacerle sentir amor, la odiaba por ser ella.

_**Que aunque me has engañado**_

_**Yo muero por ti**_

_**Uuuhh oohh**_

_**Otra vez**_

_**Me dejas en la nadido**_

_**Porque**_

_**Si esto ya lo había vivido**_

- Debí saberlo desde un principio!...pero que tonta fui! – movía la cabeza lentamente dándose una negativa para si misma, no quería aceptarlo - … sólo querías divertirte?...te odio – dijo susurrando suavemente, pero si llego a los oídos del rubio de ojos grises, esas cinco letras hicieron efecto en él, sintió un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía decir lo que en verdad sentía, decirle que la amaba, que todo lo que le estaba diciendo era falso, pero seria mejora así, seria mas fácil olvidarse de ese amor que ambos sintieron.

- ya granger…..suficiente ahora largo,…….. vete!

**_Será?_**

_**que estaba escrito en mi destino**_

_**El Tenerte y perderte después**_

_**Otra vez**_

_**Me dejas tan enamorado**_

_**Porque?**_

_**Sigo viviendo en el pasado**_

**_Será?_**

_**Que a tu recuerdo estoy atado**_

_**Y si vuelves te vuelvo a querer**_

-si tienes razón basta de tanto teatrito…- se limpio las lagrimas que habían caído de sus ojos - … pero sabes...no es cierto…. no te odio... gracias por hacer que sintiera lo que era amar aunque, todo haya sido mentira...el amor que hiciste que sintiera… es verdadero….es algo que jamás podré olvidar y gracias a ti conocí lo que es amar ha alguien. Te ame, te amo y te amare por siempre………… adiós Draco...

Y cada uno siguió su camino, solos, a veces el orgullo nos calla y nos vuelve ciegos haciéndonos perder cosas que son importantes en nuestra vida, la amistad y el amor.

- yo también

_**Ooh no no**_

_**Otra vez sufriendo No!**_

**Fin**

REVIEW GO! SI les ha gustado mándenme un review y si NO les ha gustado mándenme DOS jajaja bueno espero sus opiniones! ADDIO!

**ISAMAY**


End file.
